Student and Teacher
by MidnightSocrates
Summary: Tenten's new in town and everyone happily greets her, even a certain stoic teacher named Neji Hyuga can't seem to get enough of her. She finds that she lost her memory when she was younger and starts to unravel her past revealing painful secrets.
1. What just happened?

PILOT CHAPTER!!! Hey guys, this is my new story and it's called Student and Teacher. It's basically a story about Tenten being a junior in high school and Neji being a teacher and well... they fall in love. There is quite a bit of OOCness going on, but I couldn't resist. :D Again like all the other fics I've ever written I won't continue unless I get good feedback on it. I hope you enjoy the preview of my new fic and please don't hesitate to ask questions. I'll be continuing my Hypothesized so please continue reading :D

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, but I wish it was. **

* * *

Today was a day I wasn't looking forward to. I was going to a new high school, with new people, in a new town.

Hi, my name is Tenten Takashi. I'm a Junior in high school and I just transferred from Wave central high. It was called land of the waves because most of the towns were surrounded by the ocean.

Anyways, I moved and here I am standing in the front of KPC or Konoha Private Conservatory. I walked inside and watched as people dressed in school uniforms rushed around pulling and picking at each other. This place was just like your average high school.

_Great…_

"Miss Takashi?"

I turned around and saw a tall blonde woman standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Yes?"

"You're here earlier than expected. Follow me, I have your schedule."

I nodded and followed the lady into her office. I sat down in the chair in front of her desk and waited politely.

"So Miss Takashi, are you excited?"

_Is she serious?!_

"Uh, yeah sure. I'm looking forward to my classes."

She smiled and nodded while handing me my schedule.

"This is your schedule. We follow the American school regulations since there are American students here. I hope you can find your way around." She smiled.

"Thank you."

I walked out of the office and down the hall to my first class. I was so happy that it was only ten minutes before the bell.

* * *

So my schedule looked something like this:

History- Hyuga

Math- Sarutobi

English- Hatake

Chemistry- Yuhi

Lunch

Tutoring- Hyuga

Study Hall

Gym- Maito

_Why do I have to have gym at the end of the day? In fact why did I have to have gym at all?_

I noticed that I kept getting one teacher over and over. Someone named Hyuga.

_Weird…_

I arrived in the class before anyone. I sat down in the middle desk and crossed my legs while pulling out a notebook and pencil.

The bell rang and students poured into the classroom.

"Hey, you're the new arrival right?"

I turned and met with green eyes and pink hair. Now that was another meaning of weird…

"Uh yes, Tenten Takashi. And you are?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno and this is Ino Yamanaka." She pointed to a blonde.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Likewise." She continued looking at herself in her little pocket mirror.

"So do you know anything about the teacher?" I asked.

Sakura's mouth dropped open and she grinned.

"He's like the hottest teacher ever! Of course he's older than us by like a couple of years, but he's so cute! I think he's 23. Only six years older, not bad huh?"

I smiled and turned back to the front when someone came walking in. The guy had black rimmed glasses, long black hair, pale white eyes, and a white button up shirt with black slacks. He folded the sleeves up to his elbows and wore a black tie.

_He is hot alright… too bad he's a teacher…_

"Mr. Hyuga!" Sakura whined.

He scowled in her direction and nodded.

"We have a new student, her name is Tenten." She announced.

I immediately hated her for a second.

"Is that so? Well Tenten if you would please stand up and say something about yourself." He said monotonously.

I nervously stood up and fiddled with the pencil I held.

"Uh… hi my name is Tenten. I'm uh new to Konoha and I hope to know all of you here." I nervously smiled and sat back down.

"Great job!" Sakura whispered.

"Alright, if were done with show and tell lets get to work. I want a thirteen page report on your heritage. That is all for today, so get started or fail. This is due tomorrow morning." He snapped.

I gulped and looked at Sakura.

"Don't worry, he's just having a bad day."

"But it's the first day. Is it already that bad?"

"For him everyday is a bad day…" she frowned.

I bit my bottom lip and nodded. I could tell that all of my classes with him were going to be really, really, really hard…

"Miss Takashi, come up here." Mr. Hyuga snapped.

I was so nervously my pen dropped and I quickly walked up to his desk.

"Y-yes Hyuga-sensei?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at his roster.

"It would seem that you have high credentials. I expect nothing less than excellent from you, though I doubt that will happen. Maybe if you stopped blabbering with Miss Haruno over there I won't have to fail you on your first assignment." He snapped.

I gulped and nodded.

"H-Hai sensei…"

_What the hell? I should slap that creep! What an asshole._

I walked back to my desk and smiled at Sakura.

"Listen, were going to have a study session at star bucks after school. Want to come with?"

"Sure." I smiled.

I guess going to school here wasn't going to be that bad.

The bell rang and I was the last one out of the classroom.

"Miss Takashi, you dropped your pencil."

I turned around and saw Mr. Hyuga staring at the ground where my pencil was. I walked back and bent straight down to pick it up. I heard Mr. Hyuga clear his throat and it sounded like he dropped his pen on the floor.

"Thank you Mr. Hyuga." I smiled by the door.

"Hn."

I sweat dropped and walked to my next class, ugh…. Math.

* * *

I sat down in the middle desk again and looked around and spotted Sakura coming in.

"Hey Tenten. Did you find the class alright?" she asked.

"Yes, it wasn't too complicated. Just down the hall." I smiled.

"Good, oh I want you to meet my friend Sasuke Uchiha. He's the most popular guy in this school." She squeaked.

I saw a guy with jet black hair that resembled a chicken ass. I smiled and he smirked.

"Hi, I'm Tenten Takashi."

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha."

I shook his hand and smiled.

"So, Tenten how about you sit with us during lunch, alright?"

_Oh great, now I don't have to struggle to find a stupid seat._

"Okay."

"Settle down class…" Asuma-sensei warned.

He began to chuckle as the whole class got quiet.

"I didn't mean literally." He laughed.

The whole class started throwing paper wads and sighs of relief were heard.

"Okay, okay so here's the first assignment." He wrote it on the board.

"Number 1-20. You don't have to show your work, but I expect the whole assignment to be done." He chuckled.

"Now, back to doing whatever it is you teens do." He sat down and lit a cigarette and read his newspaper.

_Whoa… smoking in class…_

"Asuma is a lot nicer than Neji Hyuga the last teacher. In fact Neji is the only one that is uptight about everything." Sakura said.

"So his name is Neji?" I asked.

"Yup. He has a cousin here her name is Hinata. He only talks to one person and that is Hinata. He doesn't talk to any other student but her."

"So what does he do?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. You see I stopped my obsession with him during my sophomore year. I moved on to greener pastures. I'm dating Sai, he's really nice." She giggled.

I smiled and went back to my assignment and finished about ten minutes later.

* * *

I went to my next class and the blonde I met from this morning was in my class.

"So Tenten what do you think of the boys?" she squealed.

"Uh, they're all really nice." I answered nervously.

"So you have your eye on anyone yet?"

"No not really. I'm just trying to do my work first."

"Aww, your no fun. What did you think about Neji Hyuga? Cute huh?"

I wanted to gag. The asshole was hot, but he was still an asshole.

"I didn't really get a chance to look at him properly. Maybe next time…" I lied.

She smiled and continued coloring her nails.

_Man… when is this guy going to get here?_

Just then a guy with a mask came in.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late you see an I came across an old woman…"

"LAIR!!!" The class shouted.

"Okay, okay. Sit down."

"Ne Kakashi-sensei are we going on a field trip?!" a blonde kid yelled.

"Naruto, you ask the same question every year… what's the answer all the time?"

"But you never take us!!!" he shouted.

"Settle down you weasel."

Naruto sat back down and started glomping the poor Hinata girl next to him.

_Geez, this sure is new to me.

* * *

_

The bell rang not too long after and I went to my next class which was Chemistry. The teacher said I didn't need to take her class so I had a free period. I wandered the halls trying to get familiar with the school.

"Ouch!" I shouted when I banged into the wall.

"Maybe you should watch your step…"

"The wall just came out of nowhere." I grumbled while rubbing my nose.

"Here take it."

I saw a hand stretched outward and I grabbed it and was pulled up.

"Thank you…"

"Hn."

My whole body went rigid and I looked up to find Mr. Hyuga holding my hand.

"Uh… uh M-Mr. Hyuga. Thank y-you…" I pulled my hand away.

He raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"You should be more careful. These walls come out of nowhere…"he smirked.

I was in too much shock to realize that he made a joke until after I saw him smirk.

I smiled and very faintly giggled.

"I really didn't see that wall when I was walking…"

"I believe you."

I smiled and nodded. We stood there in silence and it was really… awkward.

"Are you lost?" he asked monotonously.

"Actually no… I don't have a class for this period and I was trying to find my way around…"

He nodded and started to walk away.

"Don't get lost."

With that he left in standing in the hall feeling like an idiot.

_Strange there is something about him that's familiar… I just don't know what it is.

* * *

_

I went into the lunch room and got my lunch.

"Hey Tenten, what class did you have for fourth?" Sakura asked.

"Oh uh, I didn't have to take the required course so I have a free period."

"Whoa! You must be the smartest person here… well of course besides Shikamaru. But he's lazy so he doesn't matter…" Sakura went on.

"Hey shut your mouth forehead!" Ino hissed.

_I knew it. She had a thing for the lazy pineapple head_.

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt your Boyfriend's feelings?!" Sakura hissed.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" Ino shrieked.

I laughed about their little conversation. It was obvious now that Ino and Shikamaru were probably holding back with each other's feelings.

"If he were my boyfriend then it would be so much better than yours who is obviously GAY!" Ino retorted.

"HE'S NOT GAY!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"YES!'

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Shut up! Please and thank you…." I mumbled.

Both of the girls bit their bottom lip and nodded.

"S-sorry about that Tenten." Ino said impishly.

"Don't worry about it. You're obviously in love and you shouldn't be ashamed…" I smiled.

She turned beet red and huffed.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!!!!"

Sakura and I laughed about her reaction non-stop.

_I think I remember something about these two, but I couldn't exactly pinpoint what I knew about them. Hmm, odd….

* * *

_

We headed out of the lunch room and into to our respective classes. Seeing as I had a tutoring session with Mr. Hyuga for my next class.

"Good luck…" Sakura smiled.

I waved to her and smiled.

_What exactly did she mean by good luck?_

I shrugged it off and went into Mr. Hyuga's class. I sat in the front desk next to Mr. Hyuga. He hadn't come back so I looked around the classroom.

I saw pictures of other countries and strange looking people in armor and people who had tiaras and crowns.

_So this is history…_

"Interesting isn't it?"

I could feel Mr. Hyuga's breath on my neck and I spun around quickly. I was such a clumsy person that I knocked his coffee right out of his hand and on to the floor.

"Oh! I'm sorry Mr. Hyuga!" I bent over and tried cleaning up the mess.

"There's no need for that…" he growled.

_Whoa… did he just growl?_

I was taken by surprise when he grabbed my chin and made me look straight into his eyes. He was smirking…

_Oh god what is he going to do?!_

I opened my mouth to protest but his lips came crashing down on my own. Everything was spinning and I couldn't help the blush that came to my cheeks. His slid his tongue in and explored my mouth.

My eyes were as wide as saucers and Neji was looking straight into my eyes lustfully. My body whole body was on fire and his kiss was making me dizzy.

He kept his lips connected with mine as he pressed his body to mine and backed me up to a desk. He spread my legs open with his own and ran a hand up my thigh. I shivered and tried to moved, but my body wouldn't respond.

He got off of me and smirked down at me.

I was just staring at the ceiling in disbelief at what just happened.

"You're mine."

He straightened his glasses and his ties and walked out of the classroom, leaving me sprawled out on the desk breathing heavily.

_Did Mr. Hyuga just steal my first kiss_?

My mind was spinning and I couldn't believe what just happened. Mr. Hyuga just took advantage of me and walked away looking smug about the whole thing.

_Oh boy… this was going to be a very complicated year.

* * *

_

Whoa, Neji is pretty aggressive ne? Yeah, lets just say if you like the lustful Neji then you'll like this story. :D I don't think I'll be writing lemon in this, but I'll write a side fic with the lemon only if you want. Okay well thanks for reading and I do hope you liked it and if not don't worry I won't continue if you don't like it.


	2. Not again!

Oh wow! Thanks for your lovely reviews. Here is the second chapter, I hope you like it! Beware this chapter does have some graphic nature. I am not writing lemon so don't worry your little hearts about that. I'm going to be changing the rating to T, because I don't think Neji intends on letting up anytime soon lol. :D Well here you are enjoy! Oh! And also before I forget the next update for Hypothesized is coming up so don't worry!

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. Bummer... :(**

* * *

I didn't get a chance to go to my last classes because I stayed in the girls' restroom for the rest of the day.

_Did Mr. Hyuga really just do that?! Pervert!_

I was sitting in my living room waiting for someone to come home. I wanted to see anyone! I had to see someone besides the fish swimming around in the tank.

"Anyone home? Hello?" A voice called out.

I ran out of the living room and into the entrance. I saw my older sister hanging up her sweater.

"Rin! Thank god your home!" I jumped into her arms and sighed of relief.

"T-Teny! What are you doing?" She squeaked.

"I'm tired of being alone, hold me!" I yelled dramatically.

She sweat dropped and let me fall out of her arms.

"OUCH! Rin that hurt…" I mumbled.

"Come on get up." She rolled her eyes.

I slowly got up and rubbed my butt. Rin giggled and went into the kitchen.

"Mom said she can't come back tonight. Something about a meeting in Osaka…"

"OSAKA?!"

"Tenten please not so loud…"

"Sorry. But Osaka, really?"

"Teny don't be such a little girl. You know very well that mom can't always be here with her job."

"I know, I know. You don't have to be so motherly like Rin." I pouted.

"Then don't act like a child _Teny_."

I huffed and went to help her with dinner.

"The son of mom's boss is coming over tonight. She specifically said that we had to entertain him while he is here. I have an understanding that he is 23, so he is closer to my age…."

_Yadda, yadda, yadda. _

She lost me after she said he was 23. I mean come on, a 23 year old guy can't even stay at home alone without his daddy?!

What was this world coming to? First I got attacked by my hot… scratch that, asshole of a teacher. Now I'm stuck with babysitting a 23 year old guy? My sister wasn't even going to be here because she has a job and she goes to work in about two hours. Ugh!!! So not fair!

"…so how does that sound? Fun right?"

Her squeal of delight broke me out of my own thoughts and I had to answer her, but I had no idea what the hell she just said.

"Yeah, sure whatever." I continued cutting carrots.

We finished dinner and Rin ate a little before running upstairs to change into her uniform for work.

"Oi Rin! So when are you coming back?"

"Tenten weren't you listening? I said I was going to be staying at Konan's place tonight. I'm going straight there from work… you weren't listening were you?" She fumed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I got it. Your not coming back and I have to stay home alone. Fine get going…" I grumbled.

"You definitely weren't listening. Your eating dinner the boss's son then he's going to be spending the night since you'll both be going to the same place tomorrow morning."

_What the… Me? Alone! With an older guy?! He could be a pervert!!!!_

"B.."

"It's all worked out. Don't worry he won't try anything funny."

"Wai…"

"I'll wait until he comes so I can introduce you." She went into the living room and started reading her magazines.

My older sister's real name was Rinsuki. She was 21 years old and currently going to college. She liked going to school which is the exactly opposite of me. I hated school, but since there was nothing better to do I went and… I made perfectly good grades.

Ok so back to Rinsuki. I wasn't jealous of my sister, in fact it was kind of the opposite. However, she always did have guys following her around like lost puppies. She always tried to make me out to be very childish… which by the way was SOMETIMES true…

I was sitting around in the kitchen with my rumbling tummy, watching the delicious food sit there waiting to be devoured. I needed it soooo bad…..

_Should I or shouldn't I? It'll only be polite to wait, but… I'm so hungry!!!_

Before I could successfully get a piece of food the door bell rang. I jumped a little and ran up the stairs from the kitchen.

* * *

Rin's POV

I opened the door and I could feel every nerve in my body jolt. This was the guy my little sister got to spend her night with?! He was a god!

"Uh, Hi I'm Rinsuki. Please come in."

"Thank you." He muttered and entered.

"Welcome to our home. I hope your stay here will be good."

The hell was I saying? This wasn't a motel!

"I'm sure it'll be just fine." He smiled.

I could just melt looking at his beautiful face.

"Um, I'm sorry I'll be leaving for the evening. My mother informed you, right?"

"Yes, she did mention that one of her daughters would be leaving early. I'll be fine here with your sister." He explained.

"I'm sorry about that. Let me just get her so I can introduce you both before I leave."

"Please, do."

"TENTEN! COME ON DOWN!" I shouted.

"NO!" She yelled back.

Why that little… I'm going to kill her for making me look stupid in front of my potential boyfriend… Hehehe, well not really.

"Come greet our guest please?!" I pleaded.

"FINE!"

I smiled to myself and sat down beside him on the couch.

"Oh uh, forgive me for being rude but I didn't get your name."

"Oh I'm sorry it's…"

"MR. HYUGA?!"

* * *

Tenten's POV

I ran back upstairs to change out of my uniform and into jeans and a tank top. I felt better after changing. I also didn't want the guy coming over to know what school I went to, he might be a pervert.

"TENTEN! COME ON DOWN!" Rin shouted.

Ugh, what did she want now?

"NO!" I shouted back at her.

How do you like me now?! Hahaha!

"Come greet our guest please?!" she pleaded.

Oh crap, I totally just made her look stupid. Buwahahaha!!!! Score! And I didn't have to do much for that one.

"FINE!" I answered her.

I threw on my green sweat jacket and ran down the stairs into the living room. Stupid guest… Why did I have to stay with him? He's 23 years old for crying out loud!

When I got to the bottom I wanted to run back into my room and hide there forever. The pervert was in my house.

"MR. HYUGA?!" I shouted.

"Ah, so your Tenten the high school girl. I'm glad to finally meet you I'm Neji Hyuga your teacher if I'm correct."

He stretched his hand out for me to shake.

What do I do?! Mommy!!!!!

"Uh, yeah… hi." I took his hand and shook it.

"You forgot your homework for 7th hour and I'd like to go over it with you if you don't mind."

What the hell? He was acting like nothing happened. Ugh! That jerk, pervert, sicko, asshole!

"S-sure…"

"Hn, good."

Just then a car horn blared.

"Oh sorry both of you, but I must get going. That's my ride to work. Have fun, be safe, and make sure to eat the dinner. Ja ne!"

"R-Rin! W-wai…." I mumbled after she closed the door.

I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Ahem…"

I turned around and there was Mr. Hyuga waiting for me by the kitchen door.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table and started eating.

"Mr. Hyuga… Um can I ask why you're here?" I asked.

"Please call me Neji."

"Oh, uh N…N..N-Neji." I quickly stuffed some rice in my mouth, giving me a reason to not talk.

" I suppose that your mother knew I was your teacher and since we're not that far apart in age she wanted me to help you study." He began eating.

I nodded and stuffed some more food in my mouth.

We ate in silence then went to my homework right after. I had totally forgotten about Nej… uh Mr. Hyuga attacking me in class today.

"Do you want to want a movie?" I suggested.

"Sure."

"Okay!" I smiled.

I ran into the living room and turned on the TV. Just when he walked in, he rose and eyebrow at me.

I had no idea why he did that until I looked back at the TV screen and blushed. I forgot that our satellite channels sometimes got interrupted by our neighbor who kept it on the hentai channel.

"U-Uh!!! Th-That's not our channel!" I turned the TV off and blushed harder.

"Hn." Was his response.

Great now my teacher thinks I'm a perverted girl who watches hentai.

"Turn it back on."

I looked back up to see Mr. Hyuga undoing his tie and he had taken his glasses off. I remembered our kiss in the classroom from today and started to blush. The heat and electricity I felt when he touched my legs and where he kissed me was… nice.

"Mr. Hyuga… I…"

"I said to call me Neji." He growled.

I looked up only to find that Neji was in front of me smirking.

My body was trembling from the feeling he gave me whenever he got close to me.

"I didn't know little girls liked to watch such vulgar things…" he purred into my ear.

He pulled me down on the floor and pinned me under him.

"N.. Mr. Hyu…Mmm" His lips crashed down on top of mine.

He slid his tongue in my mouth when I attempted to scream.

Again, my body was on fire and I could feel the electricity between our lips.

_No! This is wrong! I have to get him off me! _

I struggled to push him off of me.

"STOP IT!" I screamed.

He just crashed his lips back on mine and plunged his tongue in my mouth. I was trying to push him off again, but he slammed my arms down and pinned them to the side.

"Did you forget already? I said your mine." He growled.

He hands traveled under my jacket and tank top. I tried to fight the shiver that traveled up my spine, but I couldn't resist. He tore my bra from my body and pulled my shirt up and started licking, sucking, and kissing any revealed flesh on my chest.

"Don't touch me!"

He looked surprised and let go of me. I slowly sat up and covered myself and pushed him away from me.

"Don't touch me!" I threw the closest thing at him, which happened to be a book.

"Just because you're my teacher doesn't mean you can treat me inappropriately!" I shouted before running upstairs and slamming my door shut.

_Oh my god!!! Neji… he, well I don't know what he just did to me back there, but it was wrong…. Right? Ugh! Pisses me off!_

I sighed and put my top back on properly and locked my door. There was absolutely no way he was going to get into my room tonight.

_I should sleep with a gun tonight… crap I don't have one of those. I couldn't trust him or myself… not until I can figure out why Mr. Hyuga seems so familiar to me. _

I turned my light off and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Morning

I woke up feeling sore and very sleepy.

_Jeez, what did I do yesterday?_

The memories from yesterday came rushing back and I started blushing.

_What the hell was he thinking? What the hell was I thinking? I didn't even try to fight him off until after he started to take my clothes off. _

"Tenten!"

I rubbed my eyes and walked out of my room and into the hall.

"What do you want?" I yawned.

"Did you have a good night?" My sister asked.

"No! And I wish I didn't have to stay with that idiot." I whined.

"Why? What happened?"

_Uh… he fondled me until I kicked him off? What the hell am I supposed to say?!_

"Nothing much, just studying and boring stuff like that." I lied.

"Ah, sounds great. Get dressed, you'll be late for school."

She smiled and briskly walked pass me.

"Your such a cute little kid."

"I'm not a kid! My 18th birthday is tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes and closed the door to the bathroom.

"Hey! I have to get in there!" I banged on the door.

"Sucks to be you then." She laughed.

"Ugh!!! RIN!!!!"

* * *

School

I arrived about ten minutes late to class and I didn't even want to go inside. Right now, anything was better than this.

"You're late. Detention." Mr. Hyuga said monotonously.

_Oh hell, might as well kill me now. _

"H-Hai Hyuga-sensei."

I took my seat and began my assignment right away. I tried not to look at Mr. Hyuga because every time I tried to, I would blush and it would make me uncomfortable.

"Pssst!"

_What the hell is that sound? Oh! Sakura…_

"What?" I whispered.

"Where were you this morning? I waited for you at the library." Sakura whispered.

"My stupid sister was in the bathroom longer than needed…" I grumbled.

"Sorry…"

"I just don't want to go back, she's IMPOSSIBLE!"

The class got quiet and was looking at me with questioning looks.

"Um…I, uh… I, homework was hard. Ugh."

The class quietly agreed with me and went back to what they were doing before my sudden outburst.

I sighed of relief and sat back down hoping that Nej… Mr. Hyuga wouldn't call me up to his desk for a 'conference'.

"Miss Tenten, could you please come up here?"

_Speak of the devil. Crap what am I going to do now? _

Reluctantly I got up and walked to the front of the class to his desk.

"Yes Hyuga-sensei?"

"You will be serving detention with me this afternoon. Please bring your lunch here."

_Oh kami why?! _

"Hai sensei."

He nodded and went back to grading papers. I sat back down by Sakura and face palmed. I wanted nothing more than to tell someone about what was happening to me. I had to, or else I was going to burst.

The problem now was who was I going to tell?

I couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness. All I wanted to do was yell that Mr. Hyuga attacked me and that I liked… whoa, I mean I h-hated it! Yeah I hated it, stupid evil pedophile!

"Hey Tenten you never made it to our study session."

_I knew I was forgetting something! Stupid Pedophile Neji…_

"Um, I was really tired. I couldn't go anywhere since my mother was not home and she had a guest over."

"Oh. Well do you want to come to the theatre with us tonight?"

_Yes! This was what I needed. A night out with friends should cure everything. _

"Yes! Thank god, you are my savior Sakura. I need a day out with friends. I feel so restricted."

Sakura smiled and clapped her hands happily.

"I'm so excited! I'm going to tell Ino to invite the guys!"

"Okay." I smiled.

I watched her run toward her group of friends. I noticed that Sasuke didn't really talk unlike everyone else from that group. Maybe there was something wrong with him? I wouldn't know…

_Wait, why am I even thinking about that? I have more pressing matters with the closet pedophile sitting at his desk. _

I turned to look at Neji silently going over the papers on his desk. There was a tug at my heart and my stomach felt like it was going to sink to the ground.

I didn't know anyone from here, but strangely I felt a connection with almost everyone here. I saw Hinata Hyuga walk up to Mr. Hyuga desk and she gave him a paper, but she didn't leave right after giving it to him instead she started talking with him.

_Why did he never talk to me when I was in class? He just ignored me and said mean things to me. W-wait! I d-don't care! He's just my teacher and that's all. _

I sighed and banged my head against the desk. I was really confused about everything. I knew there was something I was missing I just didn't know what it was. Maybe… wait! Maybe I could talk to Hinata about it.

She's the closest person to Neji. Hmm… yes, I think I'll be having a little chat with Hinata very soon…

* * *

Whoa Neji needs to cool down just a little ne? Lol, well thanks for reading!!! I hope you review!!! I'll love you all very much for reviewing!!! :D


	3. Oh heck!

Here's chapter 3 of Student and Teacher! After what? Like 3 freakin years?! OH HELLZ NAH! I should be slapped! Well truth be told, I started dating this really awesome guy my senior year and well.. now we're engaged and still happily together and... he was the reason why I stopped writing. All of my free time went to him :( I had no time to write and do school and get ready for college. But now things have kind of settled down and now I can finally update this cookie! SO let's get to it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. :( **

* * *

After what seemed like a lifetime and a half! Hinata came out of her gym class.

_AH! Oh crap I didn't think this whole thing through... what do I say?_

I pursed my lips and mentally slapped myself in the face.

"Hey Hinata right?" I squawked out nervously.

_Shit, now she probably thinks I'm some kind of weirdo who has a talking problem. _

She looked a little startled by how I called her name out.

"Uh, yes I am Hinata." She replied.

"You're Neji's cousin right?"

She looked a little nervous but smiled and nodded her head.

"Do you think we can talk in private later? Maybe after school around the corner at the coffee shop?" I asked.

It looked like she was thinking long and hard about my question. Something was definitely wrong with this whole picture. Either she knew something I didn't know she knew, or she was constipated. I didn't know which one sounded more convincing to me.

Her body shifted to the left then the right and she glanced at her watch.

"Um...s-sure. B-but we have to be q-quick about this o-okay?" She responded.

I was dumbfounded. _WTAF... This chick better tell me what she knows or else I'm going to make sure her face matches her stupid hair color! _

I smiled and nodded in agreement. She started walking away when Mr. Hyuga walked around the corner and saw Hinata then me.

_Oh shit, pervert alert! _

My eyes felt like they bulged out of their sockets. I quickly bolted out of the smart people wing and back into the normal/retard/nerd hall. I so did not want to be walking down the hall and be groped by my sicko teacher. Man! What the heck was his problem? Could he not find a single adult lady to fulfill his needs?

* * *

I thought about passing up tutoring this afternoon but sadly he knew where I lived and missing a class would only provoke the pedo to stalked me at my own house!

The bell rang just as I entered the classroom. I knew I wasn't safe in here. Alone! With him!

"You failed the test this morning. Want to tell me the reason why you answered question number 3 with I don't know, maybe the king just likes to boss people around and hide it from the people who he really is and what he's really up to! In all caps?" Mr Hyuga asked me.

I gulped and sighed. I knew I should've toned that part down a bit, but in my defense the king was a sicko! Just like Neji!

"Well, I felt that the king was kind of... perverted and... didn't think of the girl's thoughts about any of his actions..." I trailed off.

_Gosh, I suck at this. _

Neji's eyebrow cocked up and he smirked.

_Oh no here we go..._

"So are you implying something toward me Miss Takashi?" He said smoothly.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Why was he doing this to me? I didn't even know this pervert! If anyone needed a slap in the face it was Mr Hyuga!

"N-No, I..." I was at a lost for words.

He stood from his chair and walked slowly to my desk. He reached out both arms and placed them firmly on my back.

"Do you like it when I do this?" He whispered in my ear.

He reached under my arms and unbuttoned my shirt and felt my chest. I shivered under his touch. I hoped to sweet lord he would rip my bra off or any article of clothing while I was at school. He ripped me away from my seat and threw me front first into the desk. I felt his length pressing against my bottom, I wanted to scream but before I could he covered my mouth with his free hand while the other roamed my body.

I started to breathe harder and harder as he got closer to my underwear. His hands disappeared under my skirt and felt my behind. I needed to stop him before he did something more!

I opened my mouth and bit down hard on his hand. Mr Hyuga shouted out in pain as I pushed my entire weight back as hard as I could. He tumbled over on the vacant desks.

"Don't touch me! Just stay away from me! Y-You sicko!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Neji looked dumbfounded and smirked as I ran out of his classroom. I tried to calm myself down but to my horror I was trembling in a mixture of anger and fear. Where the hell did this guy get off attacking me like it was nothing?

_WTAF! That sicko!_

Luckily, I had study hall next. There was no way I was going to go back to Mr Sicko Hyuga's tutoring! More like torturing! I immediately made arrangements to transfer to a different school. I wasn't going to stay in a place like this just to be controlled and humiliated like this!

* * *

When I got home I threw myself onto the bed. Today was extremely unwanted and so not needed. I guess my talk with Hinata would have to wait until I finished my transfer to the other school in the city. I didn't know how to explain to my mother that I made these arrangements myself.

"Mom is going to kill you for transferring into the city." Rin mumbled under her donut.

"Well, she'll get over it. I bet she wouldn't notice anyways, she's never here..." I solemnly said.

"Hey, take it easy on her. She's doing the best she can. Why do you need to transfer anyways? I thought you made friends at your new school?" She said.

_Yeah and I also attracted a sicko pervert teacher who won't leave me alone!_

"It's just better I leave. If they are my friends we can see each other outside of that school. I don't like the academic program there, it's so...stiff?" I replied.

My sister almost spit out her food, she wiped her mouth and chuckled.

"And what would you know about anything being... stiff?" She laughed.

_Oh a lot more than you would think..._

"You're right. I don't know anything about ANYTHING BEING STIFF!" I screamed.

I knew my sister wouldn't and couldn't relate to what I was trying to get across. She had one sick mind and sadly she was right on the money with this one. Good lord! What am I going to do?

* * *

Short chapter? I'm sorry but I did this like... literally 20 minutes ago. I know I suck! But hey I tried. Writer's block and... not writing in three years makes writing again difficult. Please review and let me know how it was? I'd like all feedback! If you're just going to be mean... well I don't know. :)


	4. Is it safe yet?

Here's the new chapter! Thanks for reviewing everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) I've missed writing so much!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :(**

* * *

I made my way into the front office of what was to become my new school. The ladies here looked so nice and welcoming. I opened my bag to take out my folder that held my credentials. I felt at ease and not overwhelmed. For some reason I felt like I had a connection with Sakura and Ino, it was like I knew them all my life. I didn't have to try so hard around them. We could still be friends, but I would have to make time to see them after school. I didn't want to leave them like that but I needed a change of scenery. I was about to introduce myself until...

"Hi, I'm T..AH!"

I saw Mr Hyuga standing in the front office, talking with the secretary.

_WHY? Why is this happening to me?_

I cleared my throat and tried to compose myself as best I could in my immediate position.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I'll come back when you're finished." I chimed.

"Ms Takashi, shouldn't you be back at KPC in class?" Neji smirked.

"Um, well you see... I'm-I'm kind of not a student there anymore."

His smirk disappeared and he stood straight.

"Is that so? Does your mother know about this?" He asked.

"Of course she does. Why would I be going to a new school without her consent?" I fumed.

_Jerk!_

"Well, good luck in your endeavors." He smoothly said.

The secretary picked up a phone call and started arguing with someone very loudly.

Neji walked next to me and he growled. Goodness, even here! In a public place where hundreds of eyes could see!

"You may be in another school but don't you forget that you are **mine**." He hissed

Okay this was getting annoying, what was this guy's deal?! He acted like he could just take whatever he wanted whenever he wanted! That's what I call a first class, top of the line jerk! I had to speak up or else he would definitely just keep at it.

With as much courage I could muster I pulled Neji out of the office and into the nearest janitor's room.

"Look here Mr Hyuga, this has got to stop right now. I don't even know who you are! Not only that but you're a teacher and I'm very under age and a student! Now unless you feel like getting thrown into jail for being a sicko, I suggest you start leaving me alone and looking for someone in your age bracket!"

After all my courage and finally standing up for myself he was standing there laughing at me! Who does this asshole think he is! I wasn't going to let him get away with this!

All of my rage and uncertainty mushed up into one and without hesitation I punched Neji right in the face. He went crashing down into the mops and buckets.

_Oh shiiiiit! Run your ass out of here! _

With that thought I was about to reach for the door handle when I was pulled back and slammed into the wall.

"Ack!" I shouted.

I felt Neji's breath on my lips.

"As much as I would like to leave you alone, I can't and I won't. You know you want it just as bad as I do." He purred.

His hands forced their way into my underwear. I felt a sensation I couldn't describe, it was felt dirty and wrong, but it also felt really...good. My body tensed at his fingers tips massaging the folds of my sex. I wanted something to happen but thankfully my inner self screamed at me.

_Hey! Tell him to get his hands out of there right now! Who knows where those have been! Besides that it's wrong!_

My cheeks were uncomfortably hot and I started to breathe harder. I couldn't take this teasing anymore, I had no idea what he wanted from me, but he sure wasn't getting my body!

I stomped hard on his foot and he immediately release his grip from me. We both fell to the ground and without a minutes hesitation he ripped my panties off of me. I gasped in shock.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked.

"Because, you're my favorite new toy." He chuckled.

I stood up, fixed myself, and walked out of the janitor's closet.

I couldn't believe this guy. What a jerk!

* * *

**Sakura POV**

"Hey Ino, have you seen Tenten anywhere?" I asked.

"No, but I did hear that she isn't going to this school anymore. She started classes in the city." Ino replied.

_She's not here anyumore?! _

"Do you think she found out?" I asked.

Ino took a minute to think. And she sighed and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"No, but I think Neji knows what's going on. I don't think he's been trying to go along with the plan. I think he's the reason why she left."

"Why? Do you know something I don't?" I demanded.

"I saw Neji kissing her." Ino told me.

I gasped in shock. That asshole! He wasn't keeping his promise!

"What? Are you serious? Why didn't you tell earlier?" I hissed.

"I know, I'm sorry but I didn't know what else to do. I thought we all agreed the best thing to do was to pretend we didn't know her and keep the accident a secret."

I was beyond upset with Neji. I can't believe he's been after her behind closed doors! He was the reason why we were in this mess!

"I think we should talk with Rinsuki. This could get out of control."

Ino nodded in agreement.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Tenten's sister's number.

"Hello Rin? It's Sakura, I think we have a problem..." I explained.

* * *

**Tenten POV**

I was surprised how quickly I got comfortable with my new school. I felt extremely at ease and relaxed. Now there was no way Mr. Hyuga could attack me here.

Suddenly, out of nowhere I got the most violent headache of my life. My ears were ringing and the lights were so bright I didn't want to open my eyes. I couldn't control the pain, it was unbearable. Soon, I fell to the floor and all I remember were the gasps from the students around me. I fainted on my first day at a new school. Great...

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Ino and I went straight to Tenten's house after lunch. We needed to talk to Rin as soon as possible. Neji was blowing our plan.

I knocked on the door and Rin answered. She invited us in and we quickly got to discussing what we should do.

"So Neji's been fooling around with Tenten?" Rin asked nonchalantly.

"According to Ino's eyesight. What are we going to do?" I asked nervously.

"I thought about this for months but I don't think we can keep it from her any longer." Rin answered.

"What if she does run away and we never see her again? I don't want that to happen! She's been my best friend since we were little. I can't risk it." I fumed.

"It's his fault we have to lie to her everyday. I mean it's not like we got that car and killed her mother!" Ino screamed.

Rin looked around cautiously.

"I know that day was horrible. And I understand where your coming from Sakura but, how do we try to explain four years of her life being in a coma then telling her we moved her to a new town? I mean, how would I go about telling her that I'm not her sister and that Neji hired me to watch her? Not to mention that you guys know they were both intoxicated when they crashed into traffic and also into Tenten's mother? How could we explain that to her?" Rin asked.

I shook my head and wiped the tears that ran down my cheeks. Neji and Tenten were best friends since they were little. Neji was older but he always had a thing for Tenten. They stole liquor from Neji's parent's cabinet and drove head on into the crossing traffic. Tenten's mother went to get groceries and was walking across the street when they came down the road. Tenten flew threw the windshield and suffered irreversible brain trauma. Tenten was very close to her mother, like two peas in a pod. We weren't sure how to explain what happened. Tenten would die if she knew the truth. Her injuries were so bad that Tenten fell into a coma for four years and the doctor's said that she wouldn't have any memories of what happened and thought it best to keep everything a secret. So we did exactly that and moved her here to Konoha, practically a world away from where she came from. I felt horrible, it made me nauseous.

"So what can we do?" Ino asked.

"I've taken care of that. I allowed Neji to stay while I was out for the night but it seems that was a mistake. Tenten transferred to the high school in the city. Neji won't be able to see her until after school hours which is illegal unless consent from a parent or gaurdian." Rin said.

"Okay so when is your mother coming home Rin?" I asked.

"Not until next week. She's been with Neji's father, I think we may just end up attending a wedding soon." Rin chuckled.

"A wedding? For real?" I shouted.

Rin smiled and nodded.

How could Neji think only about himself and not even consider the fact that he could destroy Tenten's life again?! I wasn't going to let him do this to her again.

* * *

I hate this! I corrected everything and I tried to save but the internet had other plans for me. Ugh, such an asshole! F you internet! Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! If anyone sees an error, I'm sorry I tried to find it again but my eyes are trying to tell me I didn't make mistakes which is total BS! Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter, maybe leave me some pointers? Thanks!


End file.
